


Start Of Something New

by legendsofsleep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Nightmares, happiness, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofsleep/pseuds/legendsofsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many people know it's Stiles' birthday, and Stiles honestly doesn't care. He has Scott, Mama McCall, and his father and that's all he really needs. Isaac wants to thank him, and maybe make a new friend. He doesn't want to be an outcast. So he decides he should thank Stiles. But how?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Alright finally finished my new fanfic. I got the idea because it was supposed to be for Dylan O'brien’s birthday! Happy Birthday Dylan! i guess :) Thanks for the kudos from the last story I really appreciate it! Even though not many people ship Stisaac I love it and will write fanfics about it! But I think next I'm going to write a Destiel one, because of a story we read in my literature class! Enjoy!

“No one cares about you!” a voice shouted in Stiles’ ear.  
“Isaac is so much better than you!” another voice screamed.  
“If you had taken the bite people would actually like you.”  
“GO KILL YOURSELF!”  
“YOU KILLED HER STILES! You killed your mother.USELESS BASTARD!”  
Then there was a gunshot.

Stiles woke up with a start. He looked around his room and gave out a heavy sigh. Covered in sweat he looked at the calendar and groaned. An awful nightmare to start his birthday. See Stiles always had nightmares. Well at least after his mother died of breast cancer. He knew it didn’t matter what day it was, the nightmares would always be there to haunt him. Stiles stood up when his father walked in with a box.  
“Happy Birthday son. Look, I know this probably isn’t enough to thank you but I want you to know that even if I’m not always here, I do appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Now open your present. I hope you like it.” He handed the gift to Stiles, and Stiles opened it with excitement. His eyes widened when he saw what was in the box.  
“Do you like it?” his father asked looking a little bit scared. Stiles put the box down and gave his father a hug. He squeezed him tightly like Mr. Stilinski might disappear if he lets go.  
“I love you dad.” Stiles said, his own words being choked up. Stiles knew it must have been very hard to find this present, specially since his father was always on duty and there was always something bad happening in Beacon Hills.  
“I love you too kiddo,” his father said letting his son go. “Now go get ready for school. Maybe we can go get some curly fries tonight. How does that sound? Stiles smiled.  
“Sounds great. Maybe i’ll let you have some.” Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son before he laughed and walked away, leaving for work.

Stiles walked into Beacon Hills High School just like he would any other day, walking to his own locker while waiting for his best friend Scott McCall. While he was looking in his locker for his Chemistry book Scott came up to him with a box.  
“Happy Birthday Stiles!” His best friend said giving him a toothy grin. Stiles looked at the box Scott was holding.   
“You didn’t have to get me anything you know.” Stiles said while unwrapping his birthday present. When Stiles finally was capable of opening the box that was full of tape he found out that Scott had gotten him yet another All Time Low poster. Stiles laughed.  
“You’re awesome bro. Thanks for the poster.” Stiles hugged Scott before putting his new poster in his locker and walking to his first class of the day.

Isaac closed his locker looking at Stiles. He did not know it was his birthday. Isaac knew they were in the same pack and all that, but he barely even talked to Stiles. Well, they were also too busy almost getting killed. But Isaac wanted to give Stiles something, he just didn’t know what. What did Stiles Stilinski like? Isaac walked to class thinking about his question.

When they all got to lunch Stiles was going off about the presents he had gotten so far while Isaac was trying to write something for Stiles. Isaac couldn’t afford buying an actual present for Stiles so he decided to write something. While Isaac was writing suddenly Lydia ripped the notebook away from him reading what he was writing.She took his pen and wrote something down, then walking away when the bell rung. Isaac stood up looking carefully at what she wrote down. ‘Draw him something, thank him for everything he’s done for you.’ Isaac thought about it hoping Lydia wasn’t just trying to mess with him. Alright maybe he should trust Lydia, because well, it sounded like a great idea. So Isaac drew something for Stiles during his Spanish IV class. He had the thank you letter written down, and a little quote to go along with it, so by the end of his last class of the day he was ready to go home and find something for Stiles.

Isaac got to Scott’s house, which he was living there temporarily until he found a job and find a good apartment. He ran up the stairs past Scott’s room. Scott was laying on his bed reading when he stood up and peaked his head out the door.  
“Slow down there crazy.” Scott said raising his eyebrow, wondering why Isaac was running so fast. Isaac turned around and took a deep breath before speaking.  
“I gotta run, have something to do. I’ll be back.” Scott just nodded entering his room, laying on his bed and continued to read his book. Isaac entered his own room looking around for something that Stiles would actually like. Stiles liked Doctor Who right? Isaac thought. Then it hit him. He could give Stiles his Sonic Screwdriver he bought with money Derek gave him long time ago , he should have saved that money for an apartment. Isaac grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and grabbed the letter along with the drawing and ran out of the house saying goodbye to Scott.

When Isaac got to the steps of Stiles house he got really nervous, maybe he should just walk away and be the outcast that he is. What’s going to change if he gives something to Stiles, tomorrow he’s probably going to be alone once again. Or maybe in five minutes. Screw it, Isaac thought knocking on the Stilinski door. Nobody really answered. Isaac was ready to start walking down the steps of the porch when the door opened. Damn it, Isaac thought, turning around.   
“Hey Isaac!” Stiles said in a cheery voice. He was wearing his plaid shirt, dark jeans, and vans.  
“Hey Stiles. Um..I um..Happy Birthday.”Isaac stuttered handing Stiles a little bag.   
“You didn’t have to get me anything Isaac, I’m happy you remembered though.” Stiles said hugging Isaac before looking in the bag. Stiles eyes suddenly widened and looked up at Isaac.  
“You don’t like it?”Isaac asked his heart beating so fast he thought Stiles could hear it. But it stopped when he felt someone’s arms wrap around him.  
“Thank you so much, you are awesome.” Isaac smiled and wrapped his arms around Stiles and they stayed like than for a couple minutes. When Stiles pulled away they smiled at each other.   
“Hey, so I was wondering since you actually remember I exist, would you like to join me, and Scotty, for my birthday dinner night thingy. If you want of course. I mean we barely talk so I understand if you don’t want to I mea-”  
“I would love to.” Isaac said interrupting Stiles’ rambling laughing at Stiles’ mini victory dance.

That night the Stilinski’s, McCalls, and Isaac all sat at a restaurant laughing at the littlest things in life. And that night Stiles and Isaac didn’t care about the werewolf problems, constant nightmares, fears. The only thing that mattered was the start of their new friendship.


End file.
